


Proposal

by BastetWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetWrites/pseuds/BastetWrites
Summary: The moment she realizes she likes him, she panics.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Proposal

Gloria was not sure what compelled her to blurt it out.

Maybe it was the look in his eyes or the way his hair dance in the rain. The sound of her name on his lips. The trust and companionship they now shared between snide comments and sarcastic jokes.

Probably it was just the big fat crush she had on him since the first time she met him but didn't realize existed until five seconds ago. So she panicked like never before.

_"Marry me."_

"Wh-what" The look on his face was almost comical, she would have laugh if she weren't sporting the same expression. Wide eyes, red cheeks, mouth hanging open. 

"I.. uh.." She took a deep breath and decided to face it head on, like she always did. No hesitation and a positive attitude. "I meant to say, would you like get a coffee with me later? As a date." Gloria knew it was a risk, but he was worth it. So she waited patiently for him to answer. Watched him turn over the conversation in his head to be sure he heard correctly and come to a decision. 

He took a few steps until he was in front of her, closer now she could see his cheeks were still slightly flushed but the expression on his face was no longer one of shock, but determination. "The coffee at the station is decent enough and I'm dying to get out of this rain." He extended his hand to her and gave her a small smile "Shall we..?"

She smiled widely at him and took his hand before both started walking in the direction of the station, their pokemon trailing slightly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Kagu, because her drawings inspire me to keep writing.
> 
> Check the drawing that inspired this small drabble plus all her other awesome bederia drawings here!  
> https://twitter.com/Kagura8999/status/1288224951787556864?s=20


End file.
